


Better than Pie

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gifts, Humor, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's positive that all these very random and entirely awkward gifts are from Sam, even if he is constantly convincing him that they're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Pie

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Just some fluff written only in dialogue format. Hope you enjoy it and happy birthday Dean!

“You’re not serious.”

“What?”

“You can’t seriously expect me to believe that this is Gabriel’s doing and not yours.”

“But I am, Dean. I’m telling you he’s back.”

“Yeah right, telling me he’s back is like telling me to stop eating pie. I’d be dead before that day comes around.”

“How can I convince you?”

“Sam, just stop playing around and admit that this is your work. I know you don’t want to admit to being a girl but sometimes it’s nice to get in touch with your feminine side. Actually for you, Samantha, it’s pretty much a damn necessity.”

“…”

“Ow! Watch the merchandise will ya?”

“You’re a jerk, Dean. I can’t believe you sometimes.”

“Whatever, bitch.”

 

“Come on, Sam! Just knock it off already, nothing you could do or say could possibly convince me that this is Gabriel’s handiwork. You’ve seriously been around the guy for too long.”

“Dean, listen to me. I am serious. He. Is. Alive. If you don’t believe me look outside the window.”

“Why? … Holy shit, what the hell is that?”

“Precisely, Dean. I don’t even know what that is.”

“I don’t think either of us wants to know. Now go to bed and leave me alone.”

 

“Aww, Sammy’s in love…”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch. Hey! Watch where you’re throwing that thing. You could really hurt me with that.”

“Maybe it’d be a good thing if I manage to hit your eyes. To force you out of your blind stupor.”

“Sam, I honestly don’t understand you. Why do you have to insist on blaming this on someone else. Gabriel died, ok? And I don’t appreciate you bringing him up every five minutes when the subject is painful enough as it is.”

“Just wait and see, Dean. The day will come when I will wake up to hear your heartfelt apology.”

“In your dreams, Samantha.”

 

“Dean, come quick!”

“What? You should know better than to wake me up, Sam. Unless you want me to smack you upside the head again. I’ll tell you one thing, the coffee better be made.”

“Just shut up and get your ass over here already. You have got to see this.”

“Sam, if you keep on doing this to me I really am gonna tie you to that damn bed…”

“…”

“Ugh, this better be worth it, bitch. Whoa.”

“See? Told ya, smart ass.”

 

“These were left for you at the door. They actually look pretty good.”

“How do you know they’re for me? Never mind, scratch that. It’s not like you have anyone else to give them to.”

“Ha ha, very funny, Dean. The sticky note reads ‘For my Dean, sweeter than any piece of candy I may come across’.”

“Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Now I know that that the whole Gabriel theory really is a hoax.”

“Dean…”

“What are they anyway?”

“A box of chocolates wrapped up in a big pink bow.”

“Now I definitely have proof that those are from you, Samantha. Only a girl would choose that color.”

“You don’t see it do you, Dean? The flowers… and the chocolates, then the weird looking shrine thing outside the door. They’re all signs that Gabriel is back, back to profess his undying love for you.”

“Sam, I will only say this once. Gabriel is not coming back so just get over it. Now shut up and go get me some pie already, bitch.”

“Fine, be that way.”

“Oh, and it better be cherry!”

 

“Surprise!”

“How… What… Gabri…

“Surprise!”

“Sam, what in the world…”

“Happy birthday, Dean. I’m sorry it took me so long. Kinda got tied up with some killer ex-girlfriends in Maui if you know what I mean. But anyway, I’m back and I’m here to stay. Love ya.”

“What the… Whoa there. Lay off a little will ya, Gabriel? I love you too but seriously, I don’t know how much more of this I can handle all in one day.”

“Shut up and let me kiss you already, Dean.”

_Sam, you are soooooo jealous right now._

**FIN**


End file.
